L'enfant de la décharge
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: Et si Duo n'était pas un simple orphelin mais avait une toute autre origine ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient.

Avertissement : Un petit délire personnel sur les origines de Duo.

**L'enfant de la décharge**

_AC 182 - L2_

Solo était un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, blond et élancé, pour ne pas dire maigre.

Vivre sur L2 n'était déjà pas facile en soi, mais quand, comme lui, on était orphelin et que l'on vivait dans la rue ou dans des ruines ce n'était que plus dur encore.

Il avait bien essayé de s'intégrer à un groupe, mais il était trop petit pour convenir à des adultes et les rares autres enfants des rues préféraient s'en sortir chacun de leur côté.

Dans la rue, surtout sur L2, la règle était au chacun pour soi et il trouvait que ce n'était pas si mal.

Il s'en sortait assez bien cependant, il avait rapidement compris comment tirer le meilleur de chaque chose.

Il avait aussi appris à connaître les bons horaires.

Ceux d'ouverture et de fermeture des marchés, ceux des sorties des poubelles, et ceux des largages dans la décharge principale de L2.

Fouiller les ordures ne le dérangeait plus, il était endurci, les odeurs ne le gênaient en rien, les choses innommables qu'il y trouvait parfois non plus.

On trouvait vraiment de tout dans ce cloaque.

Parfois même des cadavres, à cela aussi Solo avait du se faire.

L2 recevait des ordures venues d'autres colonies ou de l'espace.

Parfois même de la Terre, mais très rarement.

C'était ainsi.

L2 était le lieu où l'on se débarrassait de ce qu'on voulait voir disparaître dans l'oubli.

Ce matin là, les mains gantées, chaussé de bottes solides Solo attendait avec patience le largage du jour.

La rumeur courait que les ordures viendraient de la Terre.

C'était une aubaine à ne pas manquer et il était prêt à se battre avec d'autres fouilleurs pour les meilleurs objets.

Lorsque le déluge d'ordures cessa il se précipita comme les autres, se délimita une zone de fouille et en gagna la jouissance exclusive en jouant des poings.

Les autres fouilleurs battirent en retraite, Solo n'était peut être pas grand ni très costaud mais il frappait fort et dur.

Une fois tranquille il se mit à fouiller avec application, fourrant dans son sac tout ce qui lui semblait intéressant, il ferait un second tri plus tard, dans son refuge.

Il cessa brusquement de creuser dans les ordures et considéra le caisson brisé qu'il venait de mettre à jour.

Le corps nu d'un tout petit garçon aux cheveux châtain un peu longs s'y trouvait, fermement lié par des câbles et des courroies.

Une inscription à la base du caisson indiquait projet Duo.

Solo n'y jeta qu'un coup d'œil avant d'achever de briser la paroi de verre afin de dégager le petit corps.

Il s'attendait à sortir un cadavre mais l'enfant était chaud et respirait faiblement.

Solo stupéfait de cela s'empressa de le délivrer de ses liens et de l'envelopper d'un morceau de tissus qui trainait non loin avant de l'emporter.

Il lui semblait plus important de soigner l'enfant que de continuer à fouiller les ordures.

Il y aurait d'autres largages mais il était fort à parier qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre caisson contenant un enfant vivant.

Pendant trois jours Solo veilla l'enfant inconscient et fiévreux, le soignant de son mieux et craignant de le voir périr.

Mais peu à peu la fièvre baissa et finit par disparaître et au matin du quatrième jour le petit ouvrit les yeux.

Solo considéra avec surprise l'étrange couleur d'un bleu tirant sur violet des yeux du petit.

L'enfant le considérait lui aussi avec surprise, recroquevillé sur lui-même comme un animal sauvage.

Solo lui sourit.

- N'aie pas peur… je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

L'enfant resta immobile, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Tu as un nom ? Demanda Solo.

Le petit resta silencieux.

- Tu sais parler ?

A nouveau le silence.

L'enfant se recula lorsqu'il se rapprocha de lui.

- Je ne vais rien te faire Duo. Déclara Solo pris d'une inspiration soudaine.

- Du… o ? répéta le petit.

- Oui. C'est comme ça que je vais te nommer tu veux bien ?

L'enfant hésita puis fit signe que oui.

Solo sourit.

Au moins maintenant il était certain que le petit comprenait ce qu'il disait.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il en déballant quelques provisions.

L'enfant ne répondit pas mais lorgna en direction de la nourriture.

Solo vit son petit nez retroussé se plisser tandis qu'il reniflait avec application.

- Ca sent bon hein ? Tiens.

Il tendit une portion de nourriture au petit.

L'enfant observa le bol qu'on lui tendait puis s'en empara avec avidité et se mit à le vider gloutonnement.

Solo le regarda manger avec amusement, mais s'alarma en le voyant s'étrangler en avalant trop vite.

- Du calme, personne ne va te le prendre.

Le petit le regarda et acheva de vider le bol avant de le tendre, le regard empli d'espoir.

Solo se mit à rire et lui redonna une portion.

- On dirait que tu as de l'appétit, je vais devoir redoubler d'efforts pour te nourrir.

L'enfant le regarda en dodelinant de la tête avant de se rouler en boule et de s'endormir.

Solo le couvrit lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il dormait et le laissa tranquille.

Il ne saurait sans doute jamais ce qu'avait bien pu être le projet Duo ni d'où venait le petit, mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Il n'était plus seul et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux.

De plus la sauvagerie de l'enfant représentait un défi supplémentaire à ses yeux.

Il allait devoir l'apprivoiser peu à peu.

Cela l'occuperait.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain le petit était occupé à dévorer ses maigres provisions.

Solo soupira et le regarda.

- Tu aurais pu attendre et me demander. Reprocha-t-il.

L'enfant cessa de mâchonner et le regarda avant de lui tendre ce qui restait de ce qu'il mâchait.

Solo ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Décidément je ne vais pas m'ennuyer avec toi.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Non, ils ne sont pas à moi... _

_Genre : Franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée, c'est un peu tout et n'importe quoi.._

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et liront. Merci à aya 31, bony100clyd, Bernie Calling, katana 00 et aussi à Sariad pour leurs review sur la première partie. Grâce à eux elle a eu une suite._

_Bonne lecture_

_Hahn tah Yhel_

* * *

**L'enfant de la décharge**

**Retour à la décharge**

_AC 182 - L2_

Solo se réveilla avec un peu d'angoisse au cœur.

Les provisions qu'il gardait jalousement s'épuisaient et il n'avait plus de crédits à dépenser pour les renouveler.

Il allait devoir retourner à la décharge, chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis qu'il avait recueilli l'enfant qui partageait sa vie.

Cela l'angoissait déjà.

Retourner à la décharge, affronter ses dangers.

Laisser son protégé seul pendant des heures.

C'était ce qui le tourmentait le plus.

Il se redressa lentement pour ne pas éveiller l'enfant qui était couché tout contre lui.

L'enfant...

Celui qu'il avait sorti de la décharge, qui avait survécu au plus terrible des abandons, qui avait été jeté comme une ordure ou un objet dont on ne voulait plus.

Solo avait le cœur qui se serrait lorsqu'il revoyait en pensée le caisson brisé, le petit corps retenu par des câbles et des courroies.

Il baissa les yeux vers le petit garçon encore endormi près de lui.

Observa le petit visage recouvert en partie de mèches folles.

L'enfant avait les mains à demi fermées, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Solo le trouva plus mignon que jamais.

Il sourit et entreprit de dégager le visage de l'enfant, de Duo comme il l'avait nommé.

Il avait décidé de laisser pousser les cheveux de l'enfant, la chevelure châtain lui semblait trop belle pour être coupée.

Une fois encore la seule vision du petit suffisait à chasser ses soucis.

Duo s'agita au contact de sa main, mais cette fois il ne tenta pas de fuir.

Il ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux et regarda autour de lui avec un reste de méfiance.

Puis une fois rassuré il sauta au cou de Solo qui lui souriait et attendait sans bouger qu'il ait fini d'inspecter les lieux du regard.

Depuis quelques jours que l'enfant était avec lui Solo s'était habitué à ce rituel.

Duo ne supportait pas qu'on le touche tant qu'il n'était pas certain d'être en sécurité.

La première fois que Solo avait tenté de passer outre, trois jours après avoir recueilli l'enfant, le petit s'était débattu, complètement affolé, griffant et mordant jusqu'à ce que Solo le laisse partir.

Après cela ils avaient eu une journée de flottement, pendant laquelle Duo s'était tenu le plus loin possible de Solo, surveillant ses moindres gestes, avant de se résoudre à lui faire confiance à nouveau.

Qu'il soit finalement devenu câlin avait surpris Solo.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un enfant sauvage comme l'était Duo au début puisse devenir câlin et surtout le devienne si vite.

Il se mit à bercer l'enfant avec douceur.

Il était cependant heureux de cette évolution, il aimait le tenir contre lui et sentir son odeur.

Mais son moment de bonheur ne dura pas, il allait devoir y aller, l'heure des meilleurs largages approchait et il ne voulait pas les manquer.

Duo allait devoir rester seul.

Solo ne faisait pas confiance aux adultes de L2, il ne prendrait pas le risque de leur confier l'enfant, il ne voulait pas trop attirer l'attention sur Duo.

Après tout il ne savait toujours pas d'où venait la capsule, ni pourquoi elle avait été jetée dans la décharge.

Il était possible que les responsables se trouvent sur L2 et qu'ils aient vent de la survie de l'enfant dont ils avaient voulu se débarrasser s'il le confiait à un adulte.

L'idée qu'on puisse lui reprendre son protégé, qu'on puisse tenter de lui faire du mal surtout, lui était insupportable.

Il n'avait pas sauvé Duo pour le mettre en danger.

C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui à la décharge, il y avait bien trop de danger pour un enfant si jeune.

Solo frissonna à l'idée de perdre Duo.

Il s'était vite attaché à l'enfant.

Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il en était d'ailleurs surpris, il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir s'attacher à nouveau à quelqu'un après ce qui lui était arrivé.

Duo s'écarta de lui et le regarda, le tirant de ses pensées.

- J'ai faim ! clama le petit.

Solo se mit à rire.

Duo avait un très bon appétit.

Il lui sortit les dernières provisions qui restaient et le regarda manger en grignotant un morceau de pain.

Il retardait encore le moment de partir et surtout celui de dire à l'enfant qu'il allait le laisser seul.

Duo allait non seulement devoir rester seul, mais aussi se méfier de tout le monde, sur ce point, Solo n'était pas inquiet, Duo était naturellement méfiant, il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour assurer sa sécurité.

Il attendit que Duo ait fini de manger pour commencer à parler.

Il le fit s'asseoir devant lui.

- Duo, je dois aller travailler. commença t'il.

Les grands yeux violets s'emplirent de curiosité.

- C'est quoi travailler ?

- C'est ce qui permet d'avoir à manger. simplifia Solo.

Duo hocha la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Si travailler permettait d'avoir à manger c'était une chose bien.

- Je vais travailler aussi !

- Non Duo, tu es trop petit.

Le sourire de Duo se changea en moue boudeuse.

- C'est pas juste.

- Je sais ma crevette, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasse mal.

- Ça fait mal de travailler ?

- Parfois. avoua Solo en soupirant.

- Je veux pas que tu te fasse mal ! Va pas travailler !

Solo le reprit dans ses bras, sentant venir les larmes.

Il recommença à le bercer doucement.

- Je vais faire attention, je te le promets. murmura t'il.

Duo renifla et s'accrocha à lui.

- Je vais avec toi. s'obstina t'il.

Solo hésita.

Le regard décidé de Duo lui indiquait qu'il n'allait pas se laisser convaincre facilement.

Solo commençait à le connaître assez pour savoir que s'il le laissait dans l'abri il n'y resterait pas;

Il ne pouvait plus que capituler et le prendre avec lui, avec tous les risques que cela impliquait, malgré la crainte qu'il en avait.

Il prit fermement la petite main de l'enfant dans la sienne.

- Très bien, tu viens avec moi, mais tu vas devoir faire ce que je dis.

Duo hocha la tête en silence.

Il retrouva le sourire en quelques secondes et suivit son aîné en sautillant gaiement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la décharge Duo stoppa net, frappé par le vacarme et les odeurs qui leur parvenaient déjà.

Il regarda l'endroit avec fascination.

Il y avait tant à voir.

Il sautilla de plus belle, impatient d'y entrer.

Ni les odeurs ni le bruit ne semblaient le déranger.

Il était si impatient de découvrir l'endroit qu'il lâcha la main de Solo, oubliant déjà qu'il ne devait pas s'éloigner de lui.

Solo le rattrapa fermement.

- Tu restes près de moi Crevette !

- Pourquoi ?

Au même instant une benne vida son contenu dans un fracas épouvantable.

Duo qui ne s'y attendait pas se serra instinctivement contre Solo, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

- Pour cela. lui expliqua calmement Solo en lui caressant les cheveux.

Duo se calma au bout d'un moment mais ne le quitta plus d'une semelle pendant une bonne heure, l'aidant à remplir les sacs qu'ils avaient apporté.

Mais très vite la curiosité reprit ses droits sur l'enfant qui commença à regarder de tous côtés et à s'écarter de plus en plus de Solo qui le rappela à l'ordre.

Duo revint en traînant les pieds.

Il était clair qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il ne voulait plus qu'une seule chose : explorer les lieux.

- Je peux chercher aussi ? demanda t'il d'une petite voix au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, à condition de ne pas t'éloigner. répondit Solo occupé à fouiller un amas instable.

- Promis !

Duo s'attaqua à un autre tas à deux pas de lui.

Il fouillait avec entrain, visiblement pas du tout dérangé par les odeurs.

Solo était surpris par son entrain, lui avait mis des jours à se faire à cette activité, aux bruits et aux odeurs.

Les premiers jours il avait du réprimer son dégoût pour plonger les mains, mêmes gantées, dans l'amas infect et puant.

Il sursauta brusquement à la pensées des gants.

Duo n'avait pas de gants !

Il avait laissé son protégé fouiller les ordures sans protection !

Troublé par cette pensée il se retourna brusquement pour le rappeler près de lui.

L'incident se produisit à ce moment précis, sans que rien ne puisse le laisser prévoir.

D'un seul coup l'amas que fouillait Solo glissa et s'abattit sur lui. Il tenta de se reculer mais glissa et tomba sur les fesses, un lourd coffre de métal termina sa chute sur ses jambes.

Il grimaça de douleur et tenta de se libérer.

En vain, le coffre était trop lourd.

Il sentit un frisson d'angoisse le parcourir.

Il ne pouvait attendre d'aide de personne.

Il était perdu.

Qu'allait devenir Duo sans lui.

Duo revint vers lui, alerté par le bruit des objets qui tombaient.

Il l'observa avec inquiétude.

- Solo... tu as mal ?

- Je suis coincé Duo, sauve toi. Ne reste pas là, c'est dangereux.

- Non !

L'enfant se rapprocha et glissa ses petites mains sous le coffre.

- Inutile, j'ai déjà essayé. soupira Solo. C'est bien trop lourd.

Mais Duo ne l'écouta pas et poussa de toutes ses forces, à la grande surprise de Solo le coffre se souleva légèrement, lui permettant de s'en libérer.

Il recula vivement et regarda Duo qui laissait tomber le coffre.

Il était ébahi. Comment un si petit garçon pouvait il réussir à bouger un coffre trop lourd pour que lui parvienne à le déplacer ?

Qu'était donc le projet Duo pour que cet enfant soit capable d'une chose pareille ?

_A suivre_


End file.
